Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor optical sensor, especially to a semiconductor optical sensor with optical shielding element.
Description of Prior Art
The optical sensor system generally includes lens, photo sensitive element, metal routing. The incident optical signal is first focused by the lens and then converted into electric signal by the photo sensitive element. The converted electric signal is sent, through the metal routing, to other elements for further analyzing and processing. However, the performance of the optical sensor system may be degraded by the unabsorbed part of the incident optical signal after the incident optical signal passes through the photo sensitive element. In the optical sensor constituted by an array of photo sensitive elements, crosstalk among the photo sensitive elements caused by leaked optical signal (unabsorbed part of the incident optical signal) will influence the measurement result.